Daughter of the Gunslinger
by 4thFromTheFurnace
Summary: One Part of the Father's Day Trilogy.  She was at that age, when all she wanted to do was go out dancing with a boy.  The only problem was the threat to the boy's health.  Her father was a cowboy. One-Shot Writing Challenge Theme #3.


**First to be published of the Poll Writing Challenge, this is one part of a trilogy tribute to all the dads out there! You guys are so awesome!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

"Kiryu-san!" she burst through the door so fast it made him nearly spill the glass of milk that had been sitting on the table. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, he turned towards her.

"Nico…?" he drawled expectantly.

Suddenly self-aware, her eyes found the ground as her fingers twisted slowly around one another. Swallowing a lump in her throat, a shy smile crossed her face and her voice lowered to a whisper, "Well, there's this boy…he wants to take me out to the dance hall tonight."

Kiryu's copper eyes narrowed, his visage visibly darkened. His voice remained the same, except for a very slight hiss accentuating some of his consonants, "When is he supposed to pick you up?"

She blinked a few times, "Um…about seven o'clock. Why?"

He waved her off, picking up his glass and taking a drink, "Nothing. You don't have much time then. You better go ahead and get ready."

The girl did as she was told and darted upstairs.

The cup of milk clanged hard against the worn wooden table, his pale fingertips squeaking against the condensation on the cold glass. His hand rose to cover his mouth thoughtfully as he leaned his elbow on the table, the fingers of his other hand tapping rhythmically against the wood. After a few moments, he stood, his chair making a scraping sound against the floor.

Kiryu's footsteps were heavy as he walked over to the hand-carved lamp-stand in the living room. Glancing around quickly a couple times, he slid the lamp-stand slowly to the left, trying to avoid making any noise. He then popped up a loose floorboard and reached inside, drawing out something that seemed to be made of metal and dust along with a long, buckled piece of leather.

Replacing the floorboard and the lamp-stand, Kiryu stood to his feet, groaning a bit at an ache in his lower back. He glanced back and forth before slinking to the foot of the stairs, calling upwards while trying to sound casual, "Nico, how's it coming up there?"

The response came a couple minutes later, "Um...Fine! It's going fine!"

Fully deducing that it would be a little while before she came down, he strapped the leather holster around his waist and secured the buckle.

Wiping the dust away from its body, he turned the pitch black revolver over and over in his hands, popping it open to see if it was loaded. Satisfied with his conclusion, he spun the barrel and clicked it closed, bringing it closer to eye its finely carved detail.

Finally, he twirled the firearm acrobatically on his finger and dropped it securely in its holster with a satisfying thump of weighted leather and clinking of steel buckles.

With that, he donned his long, heavy coat and took a seat back down at the table, taking another swig from the previously abandoned glass. Kiryu then leaned forward, crossing his legs and leaning his head on his hand as he thumbed his chin. His hard, hawk eyes surveyed the clock as it ticked by in slow motion. His harmonica made light clinking sounds around his neck when it came in contact with the buckles of his coat.

He knew that Nico would make excuses that she was old enough for this, but there would be no taking chances. Thus probably the reason why she didn't consult him first. 'But, Kiryu-san, I'm sixteen!' she would say.

It was only fair. If she was allowed to pull a few cards behind his back, then he should undoubtedly be allowed to do the same.

That didn't even take into account anything concerning the boy himself. Kiryu didn't know a thing about this guy. A teenage boy, especially one around Nico's age, was not to be trusted; not to mention he hadn't met the boy at all, which only heightened his already increasing suspicions. And he was expected to allow Nico to go out dancing with him, of all places?

Two words, and they could both be summed up by one sound.

As if by cue, a heavy knock came to the door, signaling the victim's—ahem, boy's arrival. Kiryu stood, attempting to swallow a twinge of the haughty, knowing smirk on his face. He stomped over, his boots pounding heavily against the wooden floorboards. A light layer of dust puffed up from the significant pressure on the creaking wood.

He vaguely acknowledged the rummaging of something upstairs, realizing he didn't have much time. Kiryu's hand grasped the brass door handle. Pausing, he gazed at the wide-brimmed hat propped on the coat hanger next to the door. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards as he grabbed the hat and placed it firmly on his head, pulling the brim over his eyes.

He forced his mouth into a straight creased line as he heard the knock once again. Staring at the door, debating for a moment how he should make his entrance, he finally decided. Creaking the door open slowly and sauntering to position himself as a tower in the middle of the doorway, Kiryu lifted the brim of his hat agonizingly slowly to eye the boy. He scanned the brazen youngster a couple times.

This city-slicking schmuck was the one who wanted to scoop Nico up and take her away?

Nope.

Not.

Happening.

The boy cleared his throat and straightened himself, shoving his hands in his pocket. He then proceeded to seal his fate.

He dared to look Kiryu in the eye.

"'Scuse me, I'm lookin' fer Nico."

Kiryu's hand lunged like a snake at the boy's neck, grabbing his collar, his voice reverberating in a deep, doom-bringing hiss, "You're coming with me, punk. We're gonna have a little talk."

Kiryu proceeded to drag the boy around the back. The dust wafted up with the wind like a thick wave billowing up from the depths of the sea. He released his victim and let his eyes burrow condescendingly into the boy's soul.

The boy's expression was apathetic and unreadable for a few moments, some amount of shock evident on his face. With that, Kiryu deemed it time.

His hand whipped the revolver from its holster and aimed it at the boy's head.

"There's something you need to know."

Cocking the hammer, Kiryu watched the confusion and terror swallowing his nemesis. Kiryu's eyes narrowed and a low chuckle escaped his lips as his finger tightened against the trigger.

* * *

><p>Nico could feel her heart hammer against her chest like the thundering of impending hoof-beats in the distance. She took a deep breath and fluffed her dark hair around her shoulders before smoothing out her knee-length dress. Lastly, she plucked a jade necklace from her dresser and clasped it around her neck.<p>

Taking one last check in the mirror, she turned to leave the confines of her room when she heard an earth-shattering, ear-blasting mix between a bang and a boom.

The severe intake of air the only available response, she stirred her shaking legs to bolt out the door and tumble down the stairs. She glanced around the house, rushing to the windows to see what was going on.

"Nico? What's the matter?" the calm voice of Satifaction Town's savior caused her to jump. Turning around quickly, she found Kiryu sitting in his chair at the table, finishing off what little was left in his glass, a twinge of a smile hinting at the corner of his mouth.

She heaved a sigh of relief, "Kiryu-san…what happened? I heard what sounded like a gunshot, and it sounded close."

Kiryu's eyes found the ground, a thoughtful frown on his face. Suddenly, West burst through the front door, "Kiryu-san! Have you seen the shovel? I can't find it in the shed."

Nico's eyes focused all her attention on her caretaker, who stroked his chin pensively and lowered his eyebrows, "Hmm. Try checking the side of the house, near the extra supply barrels."

West nodded, "Okay!" and darted back outside.

Nico's face pursed as she returned to carefully examining the pale cowboy on the other side of the room, right down to the dirt-covered boots on his feet.

She swallowed, her nose scrunching for a moment, "Kiryu-san…have you…seen my date? He hasn't come by yet…has he?"

Kiryu glanced at her, then at the ceiling, biting his lip before his gaze found her youthful face again, "Nope. Sorry, Nico, nothing yet."

Nico's stare scrutinized him for a few moments before she sighed, "Alright. Thanks, Kiryu-san."

He gave her a light smile, "No problem, Nico. I'll let you know if he comes by. Now you better finish getting ready. Don't wanna go dancing without shoes, right?"

She jerked her head to look at her feet and scrambled back up the stairs, holding up her skirts. As soon as her footsteps stopped, Kiryu shifted his head back and forth, waiting a couple moments before rising from his chair.

Making his way out the back door, he wandered over to the site of his victim. Nudging the boy's body with his foot, Kiryu brushed the hair out of his eyes, the harmonica around his neck swaying at the movement, "Come on, boy. Get up."

Groaning, the boy sat up, shaking. Finally, he managed to move his eyes to the silhouette of the man standing over him.

The former "death god" cracked his neck, waiting for the pitiful pile of manchild to pick himself up off the ground.

The boy shook, "Who are you to oppress Nico with your overconfident iron fist? You her boyfriend?"

Kiryu studied the boy for only a moment; the next thing the boy saw was the end of the gleaming barrel pointed straight at his forehead.

Kyosuke Kiryu's voice would echo in the youngster's mind for the next couple weeks, "No. I'm her father, you miserable worthless little vermin…"

The albino gunslinger continued, a sneer jutting across his face.

"…and next time you even think about touching my little girl, it won't be a blank."

As the boy's legs carried him away like the wind in the tumbleweed, the cowboy stifled the laugh in his throat.

He would have to be very careful, or this would start to become a hobby.

**Very humor-based piece. Again, a tribute to all the dads...especially those with little girls. They may not show it, but they really do always want their dad to be their hero...or in this case, an awesome gunslinging cowboy. Lord bless you guys, praying for ya!**


End file.
